Outcast
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: Inspired by 'Beastly' and Rythian's Tekkit series on YouTube. Tecwyn, and outcast mage whose home and only friend have been destroyed by a mysterious person, is forced to restart. Everything he's ever worked for: gone. And the same person who destroyed his life cursed him! Now he only has one year to find someone to break his curse. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is another new series, and I`m introducing a new character!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_My whole life,_

_her,_

_everything I ever worked for,_

_destroyed in one fell swoop._

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror, and flinch at the reflection. I turn to the cloaked figure. "What the hell did you do to me?" I demand.

The person tilts its head, but doesn`t answer. It walks closer, and I can feel its hidden eyes raking over my face.

I grab their cloak and pull them towards me. "Undo it."

They finally speak. "I can`t do that, Tecwyn. You know that as well as I do. You knew what the price was when you started this 'magic' business. Now you get to pay it."

I release the person. "Change me back!" I command.

The person steps away from me, and they turn their back to me. "I won`t change you back, but I will do something else." The person steps out of my castle, and gestures for me to follow.

I do.

They stop outside, then turn around and look at my massive castle. When I join them, they snap their fingers, and I hear a strange sound. Then I realize what it is.

"No!" I go to run back to my castle, but they grab my hood and hold me in place.

A series of explosion signifies the end of my amazing castle that I loved so much.

I turn on the person. "What have you done?" I yell, and grab them again.

They don`t even flinch. "This is for your own good." They throw down a bed for me. "Sleep." They command.

I know better than to object, and lay down, quickly falling asleep.

The person visits my dream, and tells me that I have one year to find someone to break my curse.

_**LINEBREAK**_

When I wake up, I don`t recognize my surroundings. I`m in a snow biome, and I can`t see anything else. I`m in the middle of nowhere.

I also realize that I`m not wearing what I had been when I went to sleep. I`m actually not wearing anything but my undergarments. I blush, even though there isn`t anyone to see, and notice the clothes on my bed. I put them on.

It is a linen, long-sleeved, white shirt, dark, woolen pants, black fur-lined boots, and a dark cloak. I pull the hood of the cloak up, and pull it close around me. The person even left me a mask.

A dark, wooden mask, with carved gears on it. Adding insult to injury, aren`t they? Putting what I hate most on the mask I`m to wear? Filthy science-y stuff.

I put the mask on anyways. I`m no longer Tecwyn, the Master Mage. I`m Tecwyn, the Outcast.

Tecwyn Outcast. Sounds good to me. Or even Outcast Tecwyn.

I take the bed, then start trekking through the snow, towards who-knows-where.

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

While I walk, I have time to think about how I got into this shitty situation.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I think it all started a few months ago.

I was just adding the finishing touches on my castle when I was approached by a stranger.

The stranger`s name was Grey.

Grey shared my love of magic, and I took her in and under my wing. I would teach her everything she needed to know.

We became fast friends. She brought happiness and warmth into my life.

I taught her about magic, and she was grateful for that, but I was even more grateful to her, because she taught me about friendship, and I even grew to love her like she was my kin.

Grey had had a rough life, and she was too young to have to had suffered so much.

She was about twelve, I`d imagine. I was double that, and she was always so cautious around me because of that.

Because of her past, she didn`t trust adults. I could sense that, but I still adored her.

Grey and I learned together, and had fun doing so.

But everything has to come to an end. This end was just worse than I had ever expected it to be.

It was a few days ago. The person showed up.

I remembered this person. I had met them many months ago, when I was just getting started.

They had come to me with an interesting proposition. They would help me start off, but I would owe them.

I foolishly accepted without thinking it through.

So this person showed up, and they told me that it had finally come time to pay up.

I told them they could take whatever they wanted.

We now know how _that _turned out. they destroyed everything, and left me with nothing. They also used their _dark magic _to turn me into a monster. They did something to me, and now I look terrible.

I have tattoos all over me, and my hair is gone, it looks like my eyebrows are made of bolts, and my eyes are totally black.

But the worst thing they did was take Grey from me.

If they had just left Grey, nothing would have bothered me, I could always just rebuild. But Grey was in the castle, sleeping, when it exploded. There`s no way she could have survived.

So now I have to restart, and I`m all alone... again.

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

I`ve always been a solitary person, but I`ve grown used to having someone around, so it`s unusual to me. I think I might be in denial, because it hasn`t really sunk in that Grey is dead. I just feel like she`s still alive, that if she is dead I should feel something, but I don`t.

I don`t even notice that I`m out of the snow biome until I feel the suppressing heat of the desert.

I go back to the snow biome, and set my bed at the very edge of it, where the snow is just turning to sand.

I look around, and I see a rainforest biome. I go to it, and I start punching trees like nobody`s business.


	2. Chapter 2

_Her voice._

_Her smile._

_Her joy._

_All gone._

_But maybe she`s in a better place now?_

_The place they speak of so reverently._

_Or perhaps she is as lost as I am?_

_I hope, wherever she is, that she can forgive me._

I stand back and look at my shitty-ass house. Just plain wood, but that`s just a cover-up. Inside, I have a lever on the wall, positioned so that it`s not suspicious, it`s just a lever, everyone has one! But when you pull that lever, part of the floor disappears, and a ladder leads down to a small room made of stone. The floor is littered with pressure plates, and some of them activate traps. Only by activating the correct pressure plate and by pulling a hidden lever can you open the door, which is quite cleverly hidden, if I do say so myself. After that, a series of switchback staircases leads down, and there are passages coming off of the staircases, and they end in traps, where you fall into lava. You have to go down the right passageway and step on the pressure plate, and when you do, you see lava past the door, right after it`s opened. You go through the lava quickly, because there`s water directly on the other side, and then you`re in my base.

Yes, it`s a bit eccentric, but I don`t want a replay of last time. No one`s going to sneak in _here _and rig up some fancy trap to blow all my cool shit up!

So I nod at its simplicity. I`m pleased, and enter my SAH (shitty-ass house) to catch up on my sleep.

_**LINEBREAK**_

I wake up, just f**king _overjoyed _at the prospect of facing another day looking like shit. I suppose I don`t look too bad, the mask really looks good on me, but I do miss my hair.

I hear something outside my door, and go to investigate. As I swing open the wooden door, I hear a gasp, and someone`s feet crunching across the snow.

I poke my head out, and catch a glimpse of a scarf fluttering around the corner. Oh hell no. There`d better not be some random person trying to f**k with me.

I run outside, and chase whoever it is around the side of the house, once again I catch only a peek of their scarf. This cycle continues for a while, until finally I turn around and run right into them.

I look at who it is. A girl, no older than I am, laying on the ground, a green scarf wrapped around her neck. I smile, then remember that I`m wearing a mask. Great going, me.

I reach towards her, and she shies away from my hand, glaring at me distrustfully. I make a face behind my mask, and reach down and pull her to her feet.

She looks shocked that I would handle a _lady _so roughly.

I tilt my head at her, trying to remember if I`ve ever seen her before. I haven`t. "Who the hell are you?" I ask her.

She glares at me again, then straightens her coat, and crosses her arms. "Wouldn`t _you _like to know, you filthy heathen?"

I raise an eyebrow at her, and remember once again that I`m wearing a mask. "Well, you don`t _have _to tell me, I suppose. I`m Tecwyn. For now I`ll call you Pompous Bitch, is that okay?"

She gasps at me. "How _rude! _You cannot say things like that to a lady!"

I chuckle at her. "I just did. Now come on, Pompous Bitch, I`m freezing my balls off out here!" I grab her hand, and drag her inside the SAH.

A few minutes later and we`re in my secret underground... place. We`re situated in front of a fire, she`s taken her coat off, and I`ve taken off my cloak, but I`m still wearing my mask.

P.B. looks at me. "Why are you wearing a mask?"

I glance at her, before going back to staring into the fire. "Why are you a girl?"

She huffs at me. "You didn`t answer my question!" She whines.

I look at her again. "I wear a mask because I`m f**king _hideous." _

She nods. "Okay then, thank you for considering other people and wearing a mask so as not to bother them by your ugliness."

I chuckle at her, despite myself. "Bitch." I mutter.

She punches my shoulder. "Stop calling me that!"

I push her gently. "Stop acting like one!" I smile. "You never did tell me your name."

P.B. nods again. "I`m Aeli."

I smile at Aeli, then have to remind myself _yet again _that she can`t see me smiling. "Well, you know my name. Tecwyn the Not-So-Mage."

Aeli smiles, and says. "Well I`m Aeli the Not-So-Old."

I scrunch my nose, and look at her. "That wasn`t very good, but we`ll have plenty of time to work on your name, and your humor, too."

She gives me a look. "I`m funny."

I look at her. "Are you, now? Okay, tell me something funny."

She thinks for a second, then grins at me. "Okay! So, why did the chicken cross the road?

I sigh. "Really?" She gives me another look. "Fine. Why?"

She can`t get the words out fast enough. "_It didn`t! It got hit by a truck!" _She starts cracking up.

I roll my eyes. "Oh my f**king God. That was possibly the worst joke I have _ever _heard."

Aeli frowns at me. "Hey, I tried. Let`s hear one of your jokes!"

I shook my head. "I make jokes of things I see. I don`t see anything I could make a joke about, except... your face might make a nice joke, eh?"

She scoffs, and rolls her eyes.

We slip into a comfortable silence, and I watch her, taking in everything about her. She has a thin face, and a nice smile. She`s short, but not too short. She has long white-blonde hair pulled back into a braid. She`s quite pretty actually, with full lips and wide, pale blue eyes, and a perfect-sized nose. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her cute little dimples, to kiss those lips... what the _f**k _am I doing?

I mentally shake myself. Jesus Christ, me. Calm the hell down. She doesn`t even like you.

"-Tecwyn? Are you okay?" Her voice interrupts my thoughts.

I look up into her blue eyes. I stare into her eyes, and she stare into my black ones. "Yeah." I murmur.

Aeli blushes and looks away from me. She yawns.

I blink a few times. "Oh, yeah, you need a bed, right?" I start to dig around in my inventory and pull out the bed I made to use when I was out mining. "Here you go."

She takes it, and nods, before trudging off to place it somewhere. I soon hear her put it down and flop onto it.

I sigh, and look into the fire. I need to get a f**king grip, here.

I pull out my pocket mirror, and take off my mask. I look at myself, and run my hands over the dark tattoos etched into the soft flesh.

She would never blush like she did earlier if she knew what I looked like. Beautiful girls like her just don`t go for hideous creatures like me.

I put the mirror away, and slide my mask back on. I grab my cloak, and look at the clasp. A dark, reflective circle of steel. I put my warm cloak on and head back up to the surface to get some work done before Aeli wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

_An opening in the sky._

_Far, far away I hear the sounds of the ocean crying._

_But nothing disturbs my reverie._

_The princess wakes from her deep slumber._

_Her prince has not rescued her, and a crack in the sky has shocked her awake._

_I have waited for my princess._

_My princess never woke for me._

Aeli wakes up. I watch her pale blue orbs snap open, and hear her sharp intake of breath.

She sees me sitting at her bedside, and I have an eyebrow raised, although she can`t see it.

I look at her, then ask, "Why the hell did you place your bed right next to mine?"

She blushes, then glances at the beds that are only one block apart. "I have nightmares a lot."

I give her a skeptic look, and then rise. Aeli watches me stand, then stands up, too.

"Like what you see?" I suggest, since she was staring.

She blushes again, then says, "No, I was just noticing the fluidity in your standing movement. You`re very graceful, you know?"

I chuckle. "I didn`t know that. I`ll make sure to watch for that next time."

She frowns at my sarcasm. "You may be graceful, but you aren`t very nice!"

I glance at her, then tell her, "The world is tough. I just do my best to reflect that in my personality."

Aeli frowns again. "Okay then." She says uncertainly.

I internally hit myself for how stupid what I just said sounded, but shake it off and head towards the surface. When I don`t hear her following me, I look back at her, eyebrow raised again. "Are you coming or not?" I ask.

She blinks at me, confused, but then nods, and comes after me.

When we get outside, I blink in the bright light, and then hear a telltale hissing from beside me.

"Oh shit!" I yell as that asshole creeper explodes, wrecking a corner of the SAH.

Aeli looks at the damage, and hums thoughtfully, before patching it up. "Hey, would you mind going and getting some snow blocks for me?"

I`m slightly suspicious, but I decide she must have good reason for it, and I set off to gather snow.

_**LINEBREAK**_

When I come back, the SAH is completely redone.

I stare at it, and then Aeli comes out of it, smiling broadly.

"You... unshittified the Shitty-Ass House?" I ask her.

She raises her eyebrows. "Why yes, yes I did."

I clear my throat. "And, um, may I ask _why?"_

Aeli turns and looks at it, thinking (or at least seeming to), before bringing her attention back to me.

"I`d like to live somewhere that isn`t called 'Shitty-Ass House.'" She smiles and holds out a hand. "Did you get my snow?"

I nod and toss her ten snow blocks.

Her smile grows a bit, and she quickly plops down the blocks, and puts pumpkins on top of them. They turn into snow golems, and she seems utterly delighted with herself.

"Look at them!" She croons, poking one of them repeatedly. "They`re so CUTEE~"

I roll my eyes at her, and retreat inside the Not-So-Shitty-Ass House.

_**A/N: Okie dokie. I know this is a bit short and it`s been forever, but here. I`m going to revive and finish all of the series` I never finished, so REJOICE, MY PEOPLE.**_


End file.
